


Le Dogue D'Eire, Prequel, Le roi sans couronne

by DenielleLaw



Series: Dogue d'Eire [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Loooot of feels, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, OC, Politics, Post-Season/Series 01, Prequel, War and throne game, tragic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenielleLaw/pseuds/DenielleLaw
Summary: Alors que Merlin doit faire face à sa destiné et ce qu'elle incombe, il fait la rencontre d'un étrange personnage se rendant à Camelot. Un jeune homme, plus âgé que lui et Arthur, qui n'hésite pas à remettre le prince à sa place. Lorsque Merlin et Arthur reviennent à la capitale, ils apprennent que cet étranger n'est autre que l'héritier d'un royaume dont Uther s'est récemment emparé après le massacre de la famille royale. Et ce dernier est prêt à tout pour reprendre son trône avant qu'Uther n'en fasse disparaître la magie.Ami ou ennemi, tout reste encore à décider pour Merlin mais ce n'est pas la seule menace planant autour de Camelot, Morgane découvre peu à peu ses pouvoirs, des manipulations de pouvoir se trament dans l'ombre et un étrange loup rôde autour du jeune sorcier...





	Le Dogue D'Eire, Prequel, Le roi sans couronne

 

 

Clairement, je me suis compliquée la tâche. En fait, à la base, les passages du passé devaient se trouver dans le T1. Sauf que je voulais approfondir au mieux le truc donc, j'en ai fait un tome complet. Un prequel donc. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdu et que ce tome là vous plaire autant que le premier.   
Au niveau de l'ordre de lecture, vous pouvez lire celui-là avant, après ou pendant le tome 1, ce n'est pas un problème.   
Ce prequel commence au début de la saison 2, tous les événements de la saison 1 sont donc bel et bien respecté et ont eu lieux. Il se terminera à la fin de la saison 5, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus car je vais changer pas mal de chose et donc le final sera quelque peu différent.

Autre chose, comme dans le tome 1, il y aura des lemons (Well, au moins un pour le moment en tous cas). Comptez aussi sur des morts (BEAUCOUP), de la torture, du drama, des back-story épouvantable, des romances tortueuses et torturées, bref, tout ce qui fait mon "style" d'écriture sadique.   
  


Bref, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Mais si jamais j'ai d'autres trucs à ajouter, je les mettrais soit en fin de chapitre soit ici. Sur ce, je vous souhaite ue bonne journée/soirée/nuit whatever et je vous dis à un prochain chapitre! 


End file.
